Conservative Union Party of Aloria
The Conservative Union was a political party in Aloria from 2529-2727. Founding In 2528, Richard Thompson, a former MLP Parliament member, was approached by Lawrence McHenry, a 16 year term mayor, to form a new party. Thompson agreed, and together Thompson and McHenry formed the "Conservative Union". Binding christian conservatives, libertarians, neo-liberals, and other right-wing minded people together. List of leaders (since reformation) Edward Wilson 2693-2700 William Warren 2700-2703 Caroline Hayes 2703-2709 Richard M. Thompson 2709-2719 Joseph Elwood 2719-2724 Thomas Callahan 2724- Coalition with the Government In 2695 the CU formed a coalition with the Centre Democratic Party (along with other parties like the Industrialist Party). It endorsed the CDP's presidential candidate for 11 years, until leader Caroline Hayes decided to have the party run its own candidate. Before this, the coalition helped create a federalist state, and while Union Rep. Thomas Patrick Kennedy was finance minister, reduced the budget from 215 billion to 121 billion alorik, abolished the Essential Goods Tax, lowered the Luxury Goods Tax, and created a 23 billion surplus. Later, the Industrialist Party's Joe F. Rockyfeller II succeeded Thomas Kennedy as finance minister in 2706. In 2699, the coalition passed a new constitution. Giving more power to the President, but giving much more power to the states. Martin Grant won the 2707 election, defeating Socialist Alliance candidate Gabrielle Wilson. President Grant continued the coalition with the Centre Democratic Party and Industrialist Party and his own party, the Conservative Union. 2707 Election After the results of the '07 election, it was clear the the Union would become the minority party in congress with 162 seats, 42 seats behind the Socialist Alliance. Despite this, CU presidential candidate Martin Grant beat Socialist candidate Gabrielle Wilson by nearly a 30% margin (64%-35%). Grant and Hayes promised to keep the government coalition alive with the CDP and IPA. Defeat in 2711 President Martin Grant inherited a recession-turning-depression from President Charles Renaldi. By time 2711 came around the Union and many anaylsts predicted Grant would win a small victory. However President Grant did not make it to the second round, and with 17% of the vote in the first round he lost, the party when on to endorse Richard Johnson, who was later elected as president. In Congress things were worse, Richard M. Thompson also inherited a party in ruins due to corruption allegations and scandals from previous leader Caroline Hayes. The party only won 63 seats, losing 99 seats. Many anaylsts think that the defeat to the Union in 2711 was due to ten parties running for Congress, most of the divide in their seats were caused by the Centre Democratic Party and the Alorian Populist Party. However, since the Centre Democrats' candidate Richard Johnson won, he was the only one allowed to propose a cabinet. The Progressive Coalition tried to pass constitutional amendments that would return Aloria to a parliamentarian system, but the bill failed with only 59% of Congress voting in favor (75% is required). President Johnson tried to propose a new cabinet that involved the Union, Alorian Populist Party, Democratic Centrist Party and his own party, but did not pass because the APP and DCP abstained on it. The government coalition still lied within the CDP, CU, and IPA and all executive power, but couldn't pass any proper legislation without at least the 72 more votes are casted in favor for the bills proposed by the coalition. Thompson's Reign Richard M. Thompson ran against the Progressive Coalition's candidate, Thompson had the endorsement of the CDP as well. He won with 51% of the vote, coming ahead of PC candidate with 40% and Communist candidate with 7%. In Congress, the party won 149 and became the minority party, whereas the Alorian Populist Party had the most seats with 224. President Thompson offered bi-partisanship with the PC, however backlash from the PC came after Chief of Staff Bill Johnson announced that the Socialist Alliance would not be included, however he proposed a cabinet, that passed, involving the socialists. After the 2723 results, Thompson was re-elected, but the Union diminished from 149 seats to 63 seats. Joseph Elwood refused to resign, however in 2724 the party called a convention and Thomas Callahan replaced him. To people's surprise, Thompson endorsed the return of the office of Prime Minister, and with the CU's help, the reform passed. This led to the CDP revolting against the CU, and eventually the CU backed out of the Conservative Coalition. Falling Apart The CU officialy fell apart and disbanded, after the expelment of the leadership from the Federal Delegates, in October of 2727. It was in Aloria for 198 years. ---- Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Politics of Aloria